Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery module, and more particularly, to a battery module having an adhesive strap.
Related Art
Lithium battery is widely used in various electronic devices because of its advantages of high energy conversion efficiency, long life span and high stability. However, the pressure inside the lithium battery changes when the lithium battery is in operation. In order to solve the problem of the pressure changing, a conventional lithium battery is packed with a ductile pouch instead of a hard case. Such a lithium battery is called laminated polymer battery.
Because the laminated polymer battery can be conveniently assembled with a case of the electronic device, the laminated polymer battery is directly adhered on the case by a double-sided tape. However, during the process of removing the laminated polymer battery, a battery core in the laminated polymer battery can be torn and damaged by the adhesiveness of a double-sided tape.